wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (August 2008)
August 05, 2008 - WOW! WOW! Wubbzy Beanies! These precious Wubbzy beanies are going to be all the rage with the kids, and they're just precious. They're each about 5 inches high by 4 inches wide and made by Ty! The samples have come in, so these little guys will definitely be coming out soon. Stay tuned! -angie August 05, 2008 - WOW! WOW! Wubbzy Beanies!.png August 07, 2008 - More Wubbzy Stuff! Kooky Kostume Kreator has come out with dress-up Widget! She's adorable, and soon you'll be able to order your very own. Check her out!! -angie August 07, 2008 - More Wubbzy Stuff!.png August 08, 2008 - Serious Business Check out these Wubbzy watchers - cousins Alyse and Aubrey (both 2 1/2 yrs. old). According to Aubrey's mom, Andrea, these two cousins get pretty into our little yellow buddy. She says that they like to watch Wubbzy all the time, and when they do, it's serious business. Looks pretty intense, Andrea! Thanks for the photos! - Carrie August 08, 2008 - Serious Business.png August 08, 2008 - Serious Business 2.png August 08, 2008 - Be a Star! youtube \youtube So, as you can see, Wubbzy is a star. Now is your chance to be a star! We're looking to collect some great videos of kids enjoying their new Wubbzy toys. Have a video of your little tyke with his new Wacky Wubbzy, or Kooky Kollectable? Or maybe your little one singing her favorite Wubbzy song or dancing with Disco Wubbzy. Whatever it's of, we want them - just send 'em in! Shoot me an e-mail (in the upper left hand corner) and I'll tell you how to get them to us! - Carrie August 11, 2008 - Cuppity Cupcakes I got these photos from Robin, who wanted to do another great Wubbzy party for her son Aiden's second birthday. Of course she was on her own, waiting for party goodies to come out, but man what a great job she did! I love the cake, but I REALLY love the kickety kickball cupcakes. What a creative idea! It looks like her little guy really enjoyed the cake and had so much fun. Great job, Robin! - Carrie August 11, 2008 - Cuppity Cupcakes.png August 11, 2008 - Cuppity Cupcakes 2.png August 11, 2008 - Cuppity Cupcakes 3.png August 13, 2008 - T-dubs Rock Wubbzy youtube /youtube Does this video ROCK HARD or what? Lizzy and Julia have some serious dance moves and show their total lovin' for the Wubbin' August 18, 2008 - More DIY Wubbsters Even though the toys are starting to roll out in stores, I don't want to forget all of the awesome Wubbzy toys, games and party goodies that people are making themselves! This one comes from Danna. Danna made this stuffed goodie for her daughter and says: "Wubbzy has been her favorite since she was about 9 months when she would giggle whenever Wubbzy talked. She doesn't even watch anything else. When Wubbzy comes on she stops in her tracks." It looks amazing! Keep up the good work, and keep sending those photos! I so love to see how creative you guys get. - Carrie August 18, 2008 - More DIY Wubbsters.png August 19, 2008 - Even Really Little Ones Love Wubbzy! I was just browsing YouTube and found this little girl, Ava! She's saying Wow Wow Wubbzy. How precious! -angie August 21, 2008 - Kids aren't the only ones who love WUBBZY! Hello friends! This morning, we headed down to Union Square Park with our dear friend Wubbzy, and Wubbzy not only got the attention of the little ones, but also the attention of some big ones! : ) WOW! WOW! -angie August 21, 2008 - Kids aren't the only ones who love WUBBZY!.png August 21, 2008 - Kids aren't the only ones who love WUBBZY! 2.png August 26, 2008 - Wubbzy Play Date! http://www.vimeo.com/1607217?pg=embed&sec=1607217 At the Wubbzy office yesterday, we decided to throw a play date for a few little ones in the neighborhood... We had Wubbzy in costume, lots of toys, snacks... basically the whole shebang. The little ones loved it, and we loved it too. I was laughing pretty much the entire time. And the best of all was how much the little ones loved the Wubbzy toys. The Disco Dancing Wubbzy was a huge hit... Disco Dancing Wubbzy! from Fred Seibert on Vimeo. -angie August 28, 2008 - Wubbzy Hugs! These kiddies were enjoying the yellow one we all know and love. There were plenty of hugs to go around for Wubbzy! -angie August 28, 2008 - New Episodes Coming Next Week! We can't contain our excitement about the second season of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! New episodes start airing on Nick Jr next Tuesday through Friday (September 2nd - 5th) at 1:30pm. You'll finally get the chance to meet the adorable Daizy! This is just the start to an exciting new season. - Carrie August 29, 2008 - It's Almost Here! That's right! Here's another promo just to get you excited for these great new episodes. So much fun stuff to come! - Carrie Category:The Wubblog Category:2008